Bad Dinner
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: "Wow, Wes. Even at a simple dinner party, you somehow end up close to death."


**Okay. So I found this saved on my computer...so it's from a while back. I just never published it XD**

**Hope ya enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I don't get it," Travis said as he and Wes pulled up to a house. It was a plain two-story house with a nicely done lawn. But this time they weren't here for a case. They were here for an incredibly lame retirement party.

Wes sighed. "You don't get what, Travis?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"The captain forces us to get therapy, and now he's forcing us to...this?" Travis said.

"It's one of Sutton's old buddies," Wes replied, feeling the need to remind Travis of why this was so important to Sutton in the first place. "He just wants us to show our support." He sighed. Wes didn't want to be there either. "Got the dish?" he asked.

Travis smiled as he raised up a large plate covered with foil. "It didn't just disappear, you know," he answered. "Your glorified Chex Mix is still here."

"Not Chex Mix," Wes argued. "H'ordorves. They're h'orderves."

"Whatever," Travis said. He started getting out the car. "Let's just get this over with."

Wes and Travis slowly made their way to the porch, and Wes rang the doorbell.

They only waited a few seconds before someone answered the door.

"Ah, Wes. Travis," Mrs. Thompson said after she opened the door. The small African-American woman smiled at the two men at her door. "So nice of you two to make it."

Travis smiled. "It's our pleasure," he lied smoothly. "We know that your husband was a great detective and we're sad to see him retire."

Mrs. Thompson put a hand to her heart. "Oh, that's so sweet," she said. "Come inside. Please."

The two detectives accepted her offer and walked inside. Travis spotted the kitchen and made his way over there, desperate to put down the "glorified Chex Mix".

Once Travis was done, he made his way greeting anyone that came his way.

Wes on the other hand, was stuck listening to stories from Captain Sutton and his now retired friend, Roger Thompson.

It was nice that both cops had wonderful experience in the field, but after hearing four badly told and over exaggerated stories, Wes found himself getting bored.

Wes politely excused himself and headed to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Travis there, getting a drink.

Make that two drinks.

"Travis?" Wes asked as he approached his partner. "Have you been in here for the past thirty minutes?"

Travis shook his head and held up the two drinks. "Just getting a drink for a friend," he answered.

Wes gave an unamused expression. "Who is she?"

"Kayla Thompson," Travis answered with a smile.

Wes wasn't surprised, but he was a bit upset. "Kayla- Travis are you insane? Trying to hook up with Thompson's daughter?"

"First off," Travis said. "Thompson has retired. And second. You said not to hook up with anyone from work. So technically..."

"I could kill you, ya know," Wes said.

"But you can't," Travis replied with a confident smile. "Because you almost killing me is what got us where we are today." Travis walked away with both drinks in his hand, ready to continue entertaining Kayla Thompson.

Wes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose after watching Travis walk away.

"You're just as bored as I am, huh?" a female voice said, causing Wes to turn around. "Hey, Wes," Kendall greeted once she had the blonde's full attention.

In all honesty, Detective Thompson wasn't a bad guy. He was a really good cop and a father figure to many. But he had some bad traits that really over shadowed the good. His extreme case of arrogance was one thing.

Wes shrugged. "Nothing amuses me more than to hear Thompson say that there's never gonna be another detective as great as him," Wes responded sarcastically. "Captain Sutton force you to come too?"

Kendall nodded. "He made the whole precinct come, it looks like."

"Yeah, because Sutton knew none of us would come otherwise," Wes replied, pouring himself a glass of punch before taking a sip.

Kendall grabbed a plate and started filling it up with some rice. It wasn't ordinary rice. What attracted her was how exotic it seemed. There were meat, vegetables, and this amazing smell, all provided with the rice. Her eyes lit up once she had a taste of the dish she had gotten. "Wow," she said. "Wes, you've gotta try this."

"Nah," Wes responded. "Not really hungry."

"C'mon, Wes," Kendall pestered on. "You won't be sorry. Have some. It'll actually make coming here a little worth it."

Wes sighed. "Okay, fine," he said with a shrug. He put himself a small amount of rice on a plate. "Wow," Wes said after he finally tasted the rice. He could taste everything. The carrots, green onions, chicken, and...something else. Wes couldn't figure out what the last flavor was. But he didn't care. This rice was extremely good.

"See what I mean?" Kendall asked with a smile on her face.

Wes nodded as the two of them continued eating.

The two of them were in the middle of a conversation about the worst experience Wes and Travis had to deal with in therapy when Wes started feeling different.

Something was wrong.

Wes hadn't had this feeling since he was a teenager, seeing as how as he was growing up, he was always careful to make sure that this feeling never came up again.

It started with the feeling of his throat tightening up. "Kendall," Wes said as he put his plate down. "Besides all the meat and vegetables, what else is in this rice?"

Kendall shrugged. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Why? You're gonna try to make this later?"

Wes knew that Kendall was cracking a joke, but he didn't laugh.

"Oh," Kendall spoke up, still not being able to piece together what was going on. "There's Detective Stone. I think she's the one that brought this." Kendall got the detective's attention and waved her over.

"Hey Wes, hey Kendall," the brunette detective greeted as she flashed a smile. "I can see you like the rice."

"This wouldn't happen to have nuts in it, right?" Wes asked, cutting right to the chase.

The two women looked to Wes in concern.

"Yes," Detective Stone answered. "I used peanut oil. Why?"

Wes started fishing through his pockets, looking for his car keys. He always kept an Epi-pen in the glove compartment of his car for just in case.

"I gotta go," Wes said as he started walking out of the kitchen. All he had to do was pass through the living room, and he would be out the front door.

But not everything works out the way we want it.

Wes was striding through the living room, feeling throat closing up more with each step he took. He was getting light-headed, and fast.

Wes didn't mean to collapse, but when he did, everyone noticed.

"Wes!" Travis yelled. He was sitting on the couch, talking to Kayla. But their conversation was soon forgotten as he saw Wes fall onto his knees.

Travis quickly made his way over to his fallen partner. "Wes!" Travis said in a panicked voice. "What's wrong?"

At this point, Kendall and Detective Stone had rushed to the living room to see what was happening to Wes.

Travis listened to Wes' labored breathing. Wes groaned and grabbed his stomach.

That's when Travis remembered something important.

Wes was allergic to nuts.

Thankfully, Travis didn't have to command anyone to pull out their phones and dial 911. Several cops had already begun to take action in that aspect.

"He needs an Epi-pen," Travis muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked as she knelt down.

Travis grabbed Wes' keys and handed it to Kendall. "In the glove compartment of his car. He has an Epi-pen. Get it," he commanded the tech analyst. "And hurry!" he yelled as he watched her take off.

Travis turned his attention back to Wes. "Okay, Wes? I need you to listen, okay?" When Travis received a weak nod from Wes, he continued. "Kendall's getting you an Epi-pen. I need you to calm down and breathe with me, okay?" Travis knew that Wes would have no control over what was happening to him right now, but he figured that it was worth a shot.

Wes tried his hardest his to obey Travis through his delirious mind.

Travis wanted to jump for joy when Kendall returned.

"Hey," Travis said while tapping Wes' face when the blonde started closing his eyes. "Kendall's here, okay? You're gonna be fine."

Travis snatched the Epi-pen from Kendall's hand and jabbed it into Wes' thigh, praying that the medicine hadn't expired.

"It's almost over Wes," Travis said. "It's okay."

And those were the last words Wes heard before he passed out.

* * *

Wes groaned as he opened his eyes to blinding light. He blinked repeatedly before his eyes got used to the bright white setting.

"Wes," a panicked voice said. The blonde immediately recognized it to be Travis.

"Wes," Travis said again. "You alright?"

"Travis?" Wes' scratchy voice spoke up. "What happened?"

Travis sighed. "You...you had a case of anaphylaxis," he finally answered.

Wes' eyes widened. "What?"

Travis regrettably nodded. "You ate Carly's rice," he continued. "She used peanut oil for it. There's no way anybody could have known."

Wes' mouth formed an "O". The fact that he had an allergic reaction for the first time in years was something that shocked him. He wasn't used to the feeling of a swelling throat or difficulty breathing.

"Kendall's been hard on herself," Travis said. "She says it's her fault."

That's when Wes remembered. Kendall bugging him about the rice, saying how amazing it was. "What?" Wes finally asked. "Like you said, there's no way anyone coulda known."

"How do you feel?" Travis asked.

Wes groaned once again. "Extremely tired."

Travis shrugged. "Makes sense. Wow, Wes. Even at a simple dinner party, you somehow end up close to death."

"Looks like your talent of always getting in trouble is starting to rub off on me," Wes replied, causing the two of them to laugh a little.

The two were silent for a while before Travis started speaking again. "You really scared us," he began. "You really scared _me._"

Wes sighed. "I'm sorry, man," he responded. "I shoulda been more careful."

"No way," Travis said. "No one is to blame for this incident. Let's just put it behind us."

Wes nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Travis replied with a smile. "Get some sleep, okay? You could use it?"

Wes scoffed. "Okay, Mom," he said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're okay," Travis said right before Wes closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**I've never had anaphylaxis so sorry if some stuff is totally off. XP And the ending...sorry it sucked.**

**Do you wanna tell me what you thought of this little one shot?  
**


End file.
